


Skeleton Shirts

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Skeleton Clothing [2]
Category: Diablo II
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Skeleton Pants". The Sorceress, Necromancer and Barbarian further discuss the clothing habits of skeletal enemies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skeleton Shirts

~ Skeleton Shirts ~

"You know," the Necromancer said. "Sometimes you'll see skeletal enemies wearing  _shirts_. But it's never the same ones that are wearing pants. I mean, you'll never see a skeleton wearing an entire outfit..."

"Do your skeletons ever wear pants? Or shirts, for that matter?" the Sorceress asked curiously.

"Hell no!" the Necromancer replied indignantly. " _My_  skeletons wouldn't be caught  _undead_  dressed like that! Or, you know, at all."

"You know," the Barbarian piped up. "Now that I really take a closer look, it's not so much pants they're wearing. It's more like... assless chaps. Bright orange, assless chaps."

~end~


End file.
